


Class Essay

by AlotaLust



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Babygirl!Lexa, Bottom!Lexa, F/F, Gay Lexa, Girl Penis, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Lexa likes older women, Mommy Issues, Mommy!Clarke, Please don’t read unless you’ve read all of the tags, Sexual assault (mentioned) kind of, Student!Lexa, Sub!lexa, Teacher!Clarke, Top!Clarke, dom!clarke, kind of mommy milk kink, mommy kink!lexa, not really but could be if you interpret it that way, older!clarke, younger!lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlotaLust/pseuds/AlotaLust
Summary: This is just smut. Lexa has major mommy issues and Clarke is her teacher. Lexa makes a move and well, Clarke doesn’t mind.Please read the tags, I don’t care if your offended by this. I’ll just delete your comment.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 366





	Class Essay

Lexa hated high school. She was smart enough to do the work. She didn’t mind the homework. She just hated the idea of high school. 

Forcing everyone to follow the same learning schedule and basing their lives off of grades they got when they were teenagers?

Stupid. Lexa called it. 

But there was one thing that made it a little more bearable. 

And that thing... was Ms.Griffin. Clarke Griffin to be exact. She was 37 years old, never married, and Lexas 12th grade English Teacher. 

That one hour she got to listen to Clarke talk about....well, whatever she was talking about. Lexa didn’t listen that well. Just enough to hear the blondes voice. The little giggles she made at her own jokes or the sighs when someone was being obnoxious. 

Lexa especially liked the sun dresses Clarke would wear. The ones that hugged her hips just right. Lexa could imagine, in vivid detail, what it would be like to bend the blonde over her desk and take her as she is. 

It made Lexas cock twitch just thinking about it. 

Lexa had English class right before lunch, so it wasn’t hard for Lexa to ask the nurse to use the private restroom. The nurse would ask why sometimes, and with a simple “I’m lactose intolerant”, Lexa had zero interruptions for the next 10-15 minutes. So Lexa would strip her pants, plug in her headphones, and jerk her cock to some cheap porn from the internet. It usually didn’t satisfy her enough, but it would keep her cock soft, which was the goal. 

Today was different though, the energy of Clarke’s classroom just seemed...off. Maybe it was more exciting in a way? Or it was just the fact that the room was a bit warmer then usual. 

Lexa sat in her back corner, back pressed to the wall and a pencil in hand. 

The bell rang and Clarke sprung from her seat. Lexa didn’t listen very well as Clarke made her introduction of the morning. (And maybe she was staring at Clarkes tits a bit too much) 

“So, today is a free writing day. I want you to write about anything you want, but it has to relate to you in some way. I’ll give you the rest of the hour to do so, and maybe a bit of tomorrow to finish up!” 

Lexa blinked, her mind running through all of the disgusting things she could come up with for the essay. 

Lexa had never tried to make a move on Clarke, but Lexa wasn’t opposed to it either. Lexa smirked at the thought of Clarke reading an essay about Lexas childhood experiences and it leading to Lexas mommy issues and how she loves to have women older then her, use her for their sexual desires. 

It’s not like Clarke said she couldn’t make the essay inappropriate.

Lexa spent the next half hour, scribbling into her notebook about her current sex life and how her life has been involving it. It was when Lexa finished that she sat back and thought about how she could get expelled for turning this paper in. 

But Lexa was a senior and only had a few months left. She’s already been accepted into the college she wanted, and Lexa doubted Clarke would turn her in so close to the end of her high school career. 

So, Lexa stood from her seat, flipping her notebook shut, and walked to the front of the class. 

Lexa could see from the corner of her eye, Clarke staring at her. Lexa knew she looked good today. Her light blue jeans and white shirt under a leather jacket always looked nice. She approached Clarke’s desk with a smile. 

“Done already, Lexa?” Clarke questioned, reaching a hand out. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Lexas whole being itched to say the other ‘m’ word she loved so much. But ma’am would have to do. 

“I can’t wait to read it. You’ve always been a good writer.” Clarke smiled, placing the notebook among the others. 

“Thanks.” Lexa smiled slightly, sending a wink towards Clarke before turning on her heel and retreating to her desk. 

It only took about ten minutes for Lexa to catch that Clarke had grabbed Lexas notebook to read her essay. 

Lexa watched carefully, a hidden smirk on her lips. The essay started off decently normal, but Lexa made the turn to sex very abrupt so she could see Clarke’s reaction. 

After a minute or so, Lexa almost laughed as Clarke’s eyes widened in shock. Lexa looked away, knowing Clarke was going to look her away. 

The brunette pretended to be on her phone, swiping away at her blank screen. After Clarke turned back to the essay, Lexa went back to watching. 

As Clarke’s eyes trailed down the first page, the blondes legs shifted. Lexas smirk was evident now. The blonde crossed her legs and then uncrossed them, only to cross then once more. Clarke flipped the page, almost eagerly, Lexa noticed. 

Lexa could tell which section Clarke had started reading, as the blonde tugged her dress lower, and her eyes were practically drilling the paper into the desk. 

“My favorite part of my Saturday nights, is when a lady named Costia messages me. It’s always Saturday and it’s always around 9pm. I think that’s when her husband goes to sleep. But anyways, she’ll text me, asking if I’m awake. (She knows I am, but she likes to be polite. I think she does it to make herself feel better though. Knowing she would rather fuck an 18 year old with a mommy kink, over her husband, must be hard to think about.) I’ll respond with “yes.” And it doesn’t take long for her to send me address to a nearby motel. I’m there as fast as I can, my cock is usually hard as a rock by the time I arrive. And if it’s not, she likes to punish me for it. Saying I’m not a good girl and I don’t deserve a good mommy like her. God, it makes me so horny. Gets me going just thinking about it...” 

The bell rang and Clarke nearly jumped out of her seat, Lexa packed her belongings (extra slowly) and made her way to the door. 

“Lexa...can you stay behind for a moment?” 

“I think my friends are waiting for me...” Lexa played, pretending to head towards the door. 

“No. I think you should stay back for a second.” 

The last student exited and Lexa turned to Clarke with an innocent face. “What is it, ma’am?” 

Clarke didn’t say a word as she strutted past Lexa, closing the classroom door and applying the window cover. The click of the lock was loud in Lexas ears. 

Her cock twitched. 

“Are you aware that what you wrote is very much against the rules and could get you expelled within minutes, Ms.Woods?” Clarke questioned as she sat back down at her desk. 

“Maybe...could you tell me what was wrong with it?” Lexa loved to play games. 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “I don’t care about what you do in your free time, Lexa. But it should not be something you’re writing to your teacher.” 

Lexas heart sank, because maybe she read Clarke all wrong. And that maybe the blonde would turn her in. 

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. “I am sorry to here about how you seemed to acquire these “mommy issues”, seeing as that’s what you call them. You fathers girlfriend seemed to be a very weird and terrible lady.” 

“I don’t mind it so much now.” 

Clarke glanced at Lexa. “So you really do like it when an older lady ties you up and uses your cock for her own pleasure?” 

Lexas eyes widened at the use of words, but her cock was even more surprised. She could feel the blood rushing to it as she stood. “Y-Yes ma’am.” 

“So...what would you do if told you to take off your clothes, and get your cock hard?” 

“I do whatever my mommy tells me...” Lexa practically whispered, her knees seemed weak. 

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Clarke’s face. “So, why don’t you be a good girl and take off your clothes for me, Lexa?” 

Lexas mouth was dry, all of her fantasizing in the nurses bathroom was coming true. 

Lexas backpack hit the ground with a thud, and soon after, so did her jacket, shirt, and jeans. 

The pink panties clung to Lexas hips. The print of her semi-hard cock visible to her teacher. 

Lexa blushed as the blonde bit her lip, her eyes trained on Lexa crotch. 

“Would you like me to keep going, mommy?” Lexa questioned, her voice soft and childish. 

Clarke approached Lexa, her hips swaying. “You wanna tell me why your cock isn’t hard, babygirl?” 

Lexa looked down, her heart sped up. “I’m sorry, mommy.” 

The blonde slowly reached down, placing her hand on Lexas clothed cock. “I thought you wanted to put your cock in my pussy, but it seems like you don’t...” 

Lexa started to shake her head, “N-no! No, I do! I want to be a good girl for you, mommy.” 

Clarke hummed, trailing her hand up Lexas stomach, the brunettes abs twitched along the touch. 

“C’mere.” Clarke spoke assertively, turning around and walking to her desk. Lexa followed like a puppy. The blonde, with her back towards Lexa, hiked up her dress and pulled it over her head. Lexas blood dropped from her head to her cock at the sight of Clarke’s ass, hips, and eventually her tits. 

Clarke sat on her desk, pulling one leg up to expose her clothed pussy. “I want you to come eat my pussy, and then we’ll see if your cock is behaving like it should for mommy.” 

Lexa nodded excitedly, rushing towards the woman. “Yes, mommy.” The teen fell to her knees, eyes full of hunger as she took her place between the blondes thighs. 

One of Clarke’s legs draped over Lexas shoulder and pulled Lexa in. Lexa kissed Clarke’s thighs, moving inwards to her pussy. 

She could feel Clarke staring at her from above. 

She placed her thumb on Clarke’s hooded clit, moving in circles slowly. Her lips trailing Clarke’s slit, a fabric separating the two. 

“Don’t be a tease or mommy will have to punish you.” Clarke spoke, and Lexas cock bounced within its constraints. But Lexa didn’t want to wait after waiting so long to even be in this position. 

She moved Clarke’s black lingerie to the side and took a deep breathe, inhaling the sent of Clarke’s pussy. 

She groaned, kissing Clarke’s clit before completely diving in. Her tongue dipped into Clarke’s slit, tasting her cum. But she didn’t pause for long, as she continued her adventure and exploration of the blonde. 

She learned quickly that Clarke would rather have her sucking on her clit compared to anywhere else. Lexa reached up with one hand, sliding a finger into her teachers pussy. It was tighter then she expected. A moan left the older woman’s lips and Lexa smirked. 

She pushed and pulled her forefinger, flicking her tongue back and forth on her clit. Clarke’s hands grabbed Lexas head and pushed her down more. Lexa didn’t complain, she would never complain. 

She inserted a second finger with ease, Clarke’s pussy was soaked. Lexa sucked Clarke’s clit, which had come out of its hood not to long before, into her mouth and used all of her tongue power to keep it stimulated. 

Clarke was moaning and mewling above her, her head thrown back and her back arched to push her pussy towards Lexa even more. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” The blonde stuttered, her legs shaking slightly. 

Lexa sped up her thrusting, and used all of her tongue strength to suck the clit in harder. 

“F-Fuuuck.” Clarke bent forward for a moment before her entire body expanded and her pussy clenched on Lexas fingers and her clit twitched in her mouth, over and over again. Lexa continued to assault the woman’s vagina, but eventually, the blonde pulled her off. Saying something along the lines of “overstimulation”. 

The blonde gripped Lexas scalp as she came down from her high. Lexas cock was throbbing in her undies. 

Clarke slowly opened her eyes, they were dark and heavy. 

“Are you being a good girl for mommy now?” Clarke whispered, running a hand along legs cheek. 

Lexa glanced down at her cock, it was hard and straining in her tight panties. “Y-Yes, mommy. Do you want me to show you?” 

Clarke smiled at the innocent look in Lexas eyes. “Yes. Why don’t you show me what a good girl you’re being.” 

Lexa stood to her feet, in between Clarke’s legs. It was obvious her cock was hard, but Lexa wanted to take off her undies and make her mommy happy. 

So she slipped her thumbs into the waistband and pushed them down, her cock slapped upwards and bounced for a few moments. It steadied and aimed directly at Clarke, who stared with hunger. 

“Well, you have been a good girl, haven’t you?” Clarke smiled, a hand reaching out to hold it. Lexas hips thrusted forwards at the first touch. “It’s okay, mommy’s got you.” Clarke’s hand moved back and forth gently. 

“Why don’t you have a seat, baby girl?” Clarke motion to her chair and Lexa nodded, in a trance. 

Once Lexa was seated, Clarke removed her bra in one motion and her tits bounced down. Lexas cock bounced at the sight. 

“You like mommy’s tits, baby girl?” 

Lexa nodded, staring at them with thirst. 

“How about, mommy sits on your cock until she cums, and you can suck on my tits in return?” Clarke offered, stalking towards the brunette. 

“Ok, mommy.” Lexa agreed, and she held her breath as Clarke stepped over her, leg on each side. Her cock rested against her stomach as precum leaked from the tip. Clarke grabbed it placed it under her pussy, sliding the tip in and out of her slit. 

“Are you ready for mommy’s pussy, baby girl?” Clarke said in a motherly tone and Lexa nodded slightly. 

“Use your big girl words, do you want this, baby?” 

“Y-Yes, mommy. I want you to use my cock so you can cum.” Lexa spoke, her voice high and childish. 

“Good girl.” Clarke smiled, placing a hand on Lexas shoulder as the other held her cock straight up. 

Lexas heart nearly stopped as Clarke started lowering herself on Lexas cock. The tightness was beyond what Lexa had ever felt, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to last as long. 

“You’re so big, babygirl. Making mommy clench and stretch around you.” 

“I’m sorry, mommy.” Lexa whispered, watching as Clarke struggled to take her cock. 

“Don’t be sorry, you’re being a very good girl and mommy’s pussy will learn how to take you, so don’t worry.” Clarke whispered, pushing back upwards before lowering herself with more aggression. More of Lexas cock was surrounded and Clarke mewled. 

Lexa slowly reached down and rubbed the blondes clit, hopping some stimulation will relax the blondes pussy. 

Clarke moaned at the action and she fell an inch lower. A yelp left her lips and Lexa could feel the clench of her walls, trying to push the cock out. 

“Good girl, keep doing that.” Clarke nodded, placing her head in Lexas shoulder. “Mommy’s gonna take all of you, babygirl.” 

“Okay, mommy.” Lexa nodded, using one of her hands to grip Clarke’s hip while the other rubbed her clit. 

A few seconds passed before Clarke’s body dropped into Lexas lap and a cry left Clarke’s lips. “Fuck! Your cock is so big, Lex.” 

Clarke’s walls were clenching and unclenching repeatedly, making Lexa squirm. 

“M-Mommy, you-“ 

“I’m gonna start moving, okay honey?” Clarke interrupted, placing both of her hands on Lexas shoulders. 

Lexa nodded. “O-Okay, mommy.” 

Clarke rose from Lexas lap, only to drop again and Lexa moaned loudly. Her cock being wrapped around by such a tight pussy. Clarke was whimpering as she picked herself and dropped herself back down, using Lexas cock. 

Lexa shifted her hips slightly and a loud whine left Clarke’s lips and she halted. “Holy, fuck, babygirl, stay like that for me.” Clarke then started to impale herself on Lexas cock. Lexa figured the blonde had found her g-spot as her face contorted into pleasure and complete desire. 

“F-Fuck, Lexa, babygirl, my sweet baby, you’re doing so good for mommy. Keeping your cock hard and rubbing her clit. Why don’t you suck on my tits, baby?” 

God, Lexa almost forgot. 

Lexas lips attached to the blondes nipple in seconds, one hand groping her other tit while her other continued to rub circles into Clarke’s clit. 

Lexa could only imagine what it would be like if Clarke could actually produce mothers milk. 

But pretending was enough as she sucked Clarke’s tits until they were dark. Clarke seemed to be getting sloppy and Lexa was ready to pull out after Clarke came. 

But...

“You’ve been such a good little girl for mommy, would you like to come in mommy’s pussy, baby? Would your cock like that?” 

Lexas cock pulsed at the idea and her hips thrusted, meeting Clarke’s hips with her own. A scream left Clarke’s lips at the motion and Clarke bit into Lexas shoulder. 

“Do that again, babygirl.” 

Lexa nodded, mumbling an “ok mommy” as she slammed her hips up to me Clarke’s, the chair bumping into the wall behind them. 

More screams left Clarke’s lips as Lexa slammed her cock into the sweet, spongy spot inside her pussy. Clarke was going to cum, and it was gonna happen fast. 

“I’m-Im gonna cum, baby. Why don’t you cum with me?” Clarke’s nails dug into Lexas shoulders, and Lexa shuddered. 

Lexa could feel Clarke spasming around her, “I-I’m cumming, babygirl. My good mommy’s girl, cum inside my pussy and make me yours.” 

Clarke clenched her eyes shut and Lexa sped up her thumb, Clarke’s pussy contracted one last time before a pattern of ripples exploded from within and Lexas cock was milked. 

Lexas abdomen bursted and her balls twisted and she could feel the cum shooting up her cock and into the older woman’s pussy. Her head fell forward as she tried to drill her cock into the blonde. She wanted to push the cum as far in as it could go, but she led out a moan as Clarke’s pussy clenched harder and cum exploded into Lexas lap. 

Clarke had squirted, and she was still spasming around Lexas cock. The blonde was loaning and whimpering and clenching Lexas shoulders like she would never let go. 

Lexa slowed her thrusts and Clarke’s pussy eventually slowed to a few random spasms. 

“F-Fuck, baby.” Clarke whispered and a smile fell upon Lexas face. 

“Did I do good, mommy?” Lexa whispered, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist. 

“The best, babygirl.” Clarke whispered back, enjoying the feeling of Lexas cock still buried inside her.


End file.
